


some hearts have the stars on their side

by AlexSeanchai



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire WILL Get To The Bottom Of This, F/M, No Dolls Were Harmed In Making This Fic, Parenthood, Podfic Welcome, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Romantic Fluff, So Married, arts and crafts, playing in another ficcer's world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 13:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSeanchai/pseuds/AlexSeanchai
Summary: "There was a small incident with the clear nail polish, but I didn't let them near the hot glue," Adrien assured her. Marinette raised her eyebrows, catching Adrien by the wrist to examine red marks on his fingers. He winced. "Hey, they get it from you. Better me than them anyway."(Alya knew better by now than to ask anything about 'them', or 'our kids', or once 'those mini menaces', though Adrien had not been able to maintain a straight face as he said it, and Marinette hadn't replied, only burst into giggles every time she caught a glimpse of the inexplicably and increasingly disgruntled Lila all day. The silent treatment was not fun.)





	some hearts have the stars on their side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lenore_Raven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenore_Raven/gifts), [ChaoticNeutral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticNeutral/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Littlebug and Chaton Noir](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18821323) by [ChaoticNeutral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticNeutral/pseuds/ChaoticNeutral). 
  * Inspired by [Mama's Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810349) by [ChaoticNeutral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticNeutral/pseuds/ChaoticNeutral). 
  * Inspired by [at school after Mama's Day](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/490360) by nobodyfamousposts. 
  * Inspired by [Papa’s Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246759) by [ChaoticNeutral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticNeutral/pseuds/ChaoticNeutral). 



> Sequel to "Mama's Day", which follows three of the Littlebug and Chaton Noir series ("Nezumi" is the one you can skip for this story, and also the one you should skip if you're avoiding unaired spoilers). "Papa's Day" is a sequel to "Mama's Day", posted on 16 Jun (two days after this was), but now it happens before this does. Not sure how much before, though.

Adrien lifted his head off the desk as Marinette dashed into the classroom; she skidded to a halt by her seat, catching her breath. "Ten minutes early," he observed, as though he'd expected this—another data point for Alya's investigation of what the _hell_ was going on here.

"—Wait, what?" Marinette yanked out her phone to check. " _How_?"

"Gotta keep some secrets, Princess." Adrien leaned over to open the distinctively-appliqued messenger bag he'd brought—Alya knew damn well Marinette had left the school with it yesterday—and reach for something inside. He was grinning; she was rolling her eyes and trying not to smile. "Which do you want first, the good, the bad, or the beautiful?"

Marinette frowned, shrugging her purse off her shoulder. "How bad is the bad?"

"All better now." Adrien swung his legs over the messenger bag so he could hold both hands out to Marinette. "I have to lead with that because otherwise you will have a heart attack and die."

"…You didn't say ‘cardiac Agreste'." Marinette took his hands, eyeing him with unwarranted suspicion.

"No, because I like living," Adrien told her. Without looking away from her face, he brushed one thumb over the back of Marinette's hand, a tender gesture that should have had Marinette melting from the heat of her blush.

"…How worried should I be?"

"All better now," Adrien repeated. "Better safety precautions and everything. I promise."

Marinette visibly steeled herself.

Adrien said, "Scissors."

Marinette's expression froze, one corner of her mouth twitching and the rest of her face a greenish pale.

"So the good part!" said Adrien in a much more loudly cheerful voice (Alya saw Lila glance over with a frown), and caught Marinette's right hand in his as well, freeing his left to go back in the messenger bag: he pulled out—

Alya leaned closer for a better look. Four black hair elastics, it looked like, each with a ribbon bow with two long tails: the carnation pink pair each had a cluster of tiny red, pink, black, and white origami roses secured to the elastic by the ribbon. The pair with ribbons in Chat Noir green had three beads each, which (Alya thought from listening to Marinette about certain designs) might be lampworked glass: a ladybug, a black cat head, and a yin-yang.

" _Oh_ ," breathed Marinette, eyes shining.

"There was a small incident with the clear nail polish, but I didn't let them near the hot glue," Adrien assured her. Marinette raised her eyebrows and shifted her grip, catching Adrien by the wrist to examine red marks on his fingers. He winced. "Hey, they get it from you. Better me than them anyway."

(Alya knew better by now than to ask anything about 'them', or 'our kids', or once 'those mini menaces', though Adrien had not been able to maintain a straight face as he said it, and Marinette hadn't replied, only burst into giggles every time she caught a glimpse of the inexplicably and increasingly disgruntled Lila all day. The silent treatment was not fun.)

"Sometimes I really hate it when you're right," Marinette informed him, letting go to fish in her purse for a comb. She plopped into Adrien's lap, handing him the comb with only a faint blush. "One pigtail each, please."

Adrien, very pink in the face, set down the comb and decorated elastics in order to take out the elastics she already had in and finger-comb her hair. "You know that's not how they mean you to wear these."

"So?"

"Right." (How did these two get more blatantly PDA than Alya and Nino ever did, when Alya and Nino regularly made out between classes, and as far as Alya knew, Marinette and Adrien had yet even to kiss?) "New perfume?"

"New shampoo," Marinette corrected, as though she'd expected Adrien to notice and yet was pleased he did. "Lavender and rosemary."

"Mmm." Was Adrien even aware he was smiling? He picked up the comb (with visible reluctance) to start parting her hair. "Suits you."

Marinette hummed while Adrien secured her pigtails with the mismatched elastics he and the mysterious 'daughter' and 'son' had apparently made. Alya added several bullet points to her phone note about her friends' odd behavior.

If 'odd' was even the word anymore, however out of character it was for either of them before the middle of this past May. Carapace had made a point of asking Ladybug and Chat Noir to check it out, just in case (Nino had told Alya), and a few days later Ladybug had assured Alya nothing was happening worth their professional concern—Ladybug's exact phrasing and suspiciously amused expression were in Alya's notes too—and this was probably the new normal!

("Thanks for asking, though," Ladybug had continued. "Better safe than—especially in _that_ class! And congratulate them for us, will you?" When Alya had relayed that message, Adrien hadn't been able to stop blushing for hours.)

"You said 'good, bad, and beautiful'," murmured Marinette. "What's the beautiful?"

"One moment," said Adrien, adjusting the second elastic. "There." He leaned around Marinette to reach into the messenger bag ag—

He wasn't even reaching into the bag, Alya noticed. Something green was poking out of it. A few minutes ago, she was sure, nothing was.

Adrien took the green thing, flipped it around, and held it in front of Marinette. The green was rolled paper stems, Alya saw, of maybe a dozen red origami roses.

—Alya lunged for her camera app: just in time to immortalize the moments where Marinette took Adrien's handcrafted bouquet with trembling fingers and twisted in his lap to throw both arms around his shoulders and kiss him, both glowing like daybreak.

(Obviously not the reaction Adrien was expecting, no matter how clearly he'd hoped for it. And judging by their matching ruby blushes when Mme. Bustier told Marinette to put the flowers away—she did, back in the messenger bag—and take her seat, they'd both all but forgotten they weren't alone.)

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Dreamwidth](https://alexseanchai.dreamwidth.org/) and [Tumblr](http://alexseanchai.tumblr.com/).


End file.
